Rotten Tomatoes
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: After having a bad dream, Naruto is determined to protect Sasuke from any kind of danger no matter what. Will he be able to do so? Or will Sasuke end up with an even worse fate than before...? Got this idea from a Blue Exorcist Fanfcition. I Just had to do this with Sasuke and Naruto. Funny and well a little OOC oneshot. Very first part isn't really good... PLEASE R&R. NOT Yaoi!


**Story: _Rotten_****_ Tomatoes_**

**Summary: ****_After having a bad dream, Naruto is determined to protect Sasuke from any kind of danger no matter what. Will he be able to do so? Or will Sasuke end up with an even worse fate than before...? First part isn't really good..._**

**Disclaimer: ****_Naturally, I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

It was only around five in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. Little bright lights, known as 'stars', had covered the sky. A dead silence had filled the area. Most everyone in Konoha were sound asleep, except for one. Naruto lay in his bed groaning, as he tossed and turned under his covers. He woke with a cold sweat after having a bad dream. His eyes shot wide open, when realization suddenly hit him.

"_Oh no_... Sasuke could be..." he thought, before he darted up out of bed. He quickly threw on his clothes then grabbed his headband and weapons, and dashed out the door, forgetting to lock it.

* * *

_At the Bridge..._

Sasuke stood on the bridge, leaning against the railings. He sighed tiredly, wishing he could've slept. Nightmares had been plaguing him a lot lately, stopping him from even wanting to go to sleep anymore. All of a sudden, Naruto jumped on him out of no where.

They fell to the ground with a crash, as Sasuke hit his head on one of the bars and bit his tongue. If he'd been anyone else, he would've been screaming to the high heavens right now, but being the survivor of the Uchiha Massecre, he was suppose to be cool and calm. So, somehow, he managed to restrain himself from shouting.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried, with teary eyes. The raven glared, trying his best to push the blond off of him.

"You dumbass! Get off of me!" he yelled.

"I don't want you to die, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I'm gonna protect you forever! Believe it!"

"Wha...What?! Don't screw with me!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Just get off of me!"

Finally, he was able to push Naruto off of him, standing up immediately after. _Oh brother, this was going to be a loooong day. _

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking through the forest to find a certain berry that a civilian had requested. Kakashi had surprisingly decided to come along this time, who knows for what reason. He walked along behind them, eye smiling and partly blushing as he read his book.

Naruto glanced up ahead when he heard the rustling of a bush.

_'There's something up ahead. Sasuke could get hurt!'_he thought, remembering that Sasuke was ahead of everyone, in other words, the most vulnerable person.

"I'll save you, Sasuke!" he told him, quickly pulling out a Kunai, as he threw it towards the bush, however, since Sasuke _was_ right up ahead, it whizzed right past his arm, slicing part of his sleeve and skin. After the Kunai landed on the ground, Sasuke immediately felt the sharp pain in his upper arm, as drops of crimson liquid ran down to his hand staining his arm protectors, and dripping on the ground. He clutched his arm tightly, to hold down some of the pressure.

Up ahead, a squirrel ran out of the bush and up into a tree. Kakashi stared dumbfounded. Even _Naruto_ should've had a better aim than _that. W_ell, evidently not.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura demanded. "You hurt Sasuke-kun!"

"I... I DID?!" Naruto exclaimed, when he noticed Sasuke clutching his arm. Sasuke grumbled something beneath his breath, when Naruto once again glomped him. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke!"

Sakura and Kakashi stared, completely astounded by what they were seeing. Naruto actually _apologizing_ to _Sasuke_, and even _hugging_ him of all things? It just didn't seem right.

"Kakashi-sensei...? Is it just me, or is Naruto acting really weird...?" Sakura mused.

"...I can't believe my eyes..." Kakashi muttered. "I must be dreaming..."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were now moving large timber for another civilian, as the Hokage had ordered. Naruto had summoned a lot of clones to do the job. As Sasuke picked up an armful, there was a sudden sharp pain in his arm where Naruto's Kunai had got him. He hissed at the pain, almost dropping the timber, but, fortunately(?), one of Naruto's clones, who had at least six armfuls of timber himself, ran over just in time and managed to stop it from falling.

"Let me take this off of your hands, Sasuke." Naruto smiled, taking all of Sasuke's timber. "Don't worry about me, I'll be absolutely fine."

Suddenly, as Naruto started to walk off, unable to see where he was going, he tripped on a log about a foot away. Logs, sticks, and limbs flew into the air, and Sasuke hadn't enough time to react, before one of the largest and thickest, probably the heaviest, logs he'd ever seen, came down, landing upon his foot. He could've sworn he'd heard a cracking sound. He bit his tongue to suppress his scream of agony, but anyone who happened to be walking by surely had to be thinking that his face was, by far, redder than a tomato.

"Sasuke, you're kind of red." said Naruto, as he got up, studying Sasuke's face. Sasuke glared at the clumsy moron through squinted eyes. A moment later, Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh, I get it! You're just touched because I was trying to help you out. It's alright, this is what friends are for, right, Sasuke?"

"Yo-You-You-Du-Dumb_ass..._" he said, forcing out the very last part. This day was certainly having it for him. By nightfall, he would more than likely be in the hospital. He gulped at the thought. _If he was lucky enough to survive..._

* * *

Sasuke was limping through the streets, when Naruto's voice echoed through the area, completely canceling out every bit of silence.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. Sasuke reluctantly turned around.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"I bought you lunch." Naruto grinned, holding out a pair of chopsticks and a plastic container which held fried rice balls and what Sasuke assumed were probably tomatoes. Even though he didn't put much thought into it.

"I even got you extra Tomatoes, like you like!"

Sasuke really wanted to refuse it, but a single growl coming from his stomach made him say otherwise. He took it graciously.

"I know you like to eat alone, so I'll go ahead and leave." Naruto waved, running off. "Catch you later!"

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what was up with Naruto, for he'd been acting strange all day long. For some odd reason, he wanted to think maybe Naruto wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he was going crazy, but then again, the Dobehad even bothered to apologize earlier, and now, he made him lunch, which included extra tomatoes, one of his favorite foods. Who was he to complain?

Taking a bite of one of the tomato's, he took notice of the fact that strangely, it tasted really good this time. Before he knew it, he'd already finished the whole dish. He was full. A little_ too_ stuffed.

~ 15 Minutes Later ~

Sasuke passed by a food stand, as a terrible itchy sensation came to his attention. First, to the back of his head, which he scratched, then to both of his cheeks, which he also scratched, then to his back, nose, neck, and the back of his neck, all at once.

Villagers and children passing by glanced at him, snickering and giggling.

"Pst... What's with his face...?" a girl whispered, tapping on another girls shoulder.

"Isn't that the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre?" the girl responded. "I heard he was cool and talented, but it looks to me as though he can't even put on makeup properly..."

"...Why would he be wearing makeup _anyway?_"

A guy most likely about a year younger than him, burst out laughing.

"Yo, Uchiha!" he shouted, purposefully loud enough so that everyone could hear. "Nice lipstick and blush! Who did your makeup for you?! Oh, wait... You do everything on your own, _don't you?!_ Shows how smart an Uchiha is!"

A lot of people around the area started laughing, chuckling, giggling, and cackling. Some of the others just smirked. Sasuke growled, making his way of out the area as soon as he could, when he spotted a glass window in the corner of his eyes.

He wanted to find what the villagers were talking about. It couldn't be that bad,_ could it?_

Sasuke stepped up to the glass, studying his reflection, before his eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he exclaimed, staring in horror at what couldn't _possibly_ be his reflection. A bright red stain, that looked just like lipstick, had surrounded his mouth, and noticeable red dots were all over his face and neck. His cheeks were a shade of bright pink. To put things simple, lets just say he looked like a clown.

"Naruto, that dumbass, he's gonna pay for-"

That's when the itching came back, this time worse. It was in eight or nine different spots now. He shuttered. "_this..._" He took off running towards the forest, where hopefully, he would be able to find a good and scratchy tree. Naruto could _wait._

* * *

It was nearing three in the afternoon. Sasuke sat on a tree branch high above the ground, about to doze off, when Naruto hollered his name, landing in the middle of the branch. His eyes shot wide open.

"Sasuke! I thought I-" Naruto was cut off in the middle of his sentence, when he slipped on a batch of damp moss. "WOAH!"

Naruto, unfortunately for Sasuke, didn't fall off, instead, his foot,**_ *Ahem*_**well, kept on going, and ended up in a place I'd like to call, "A Man's 'Blessing'"

This time, Sasuke couldn't hold it in. The pain was so horrifically excruciating, that his blood curdling roar of agony was heard in almost every inch of the entire village. Birds upon birds flew into the sky.

He fell off of the tree, landing flat on his back on the ground below. Naruto stood up rushing down as fast as he could.

"Oh no! Sasuke!"

* * *

_Konoha Hospital_

Sasuke awoke, squinting at the bright sunlight. He attempted to set up, but multiple agonizing sharp pains shooting up through his body prevented him from doing so.

"I figured you would wake up soon," said Kakashi, stepping in the room. He held up a basket, eye smiling. "So I picked up these. Your favorite, it tomatoes."

Suddenly, Sasuke recalled everything, throwing up in his mouth. He hissed. "Ke...keep those away from me..."

He would never, _EVER_,eat another Tomato again. That was for sure.

_~End of Story~_

* * *

**A/N: ****_Haha, What did you think? Remember to review._**

**Note: Sorry, I just had to do this... Don't ask questions. I already know this would never happen. **


End file.
